Sarah Plaup
' Sarah Plaup' is the daughter of Jordan, and Myna Plaup making her a member of House Plaup. Sarah Plaup has three siblings in the form of Tyler, Joffrey, Michelle, and Davin Plaup of whome Tyler is the heir to House Plaup and the bitter enemy of Davin following his betrayal of House Plaup, while Joffrey is a cronie of the wiser and stronger Tyler Plaup, her sister Michelle is the only one of House Plaup that still talks to Davin and for this she has lost much of her influence in the house, and her final brother Davin became bitter about the behavior of his family and tried to end their reliance upon dark ideas and for this was banished and became a member of House Estermont over his old family. Sarah Plaup is married to Richard Cypher and as such now lives in Forks with House Cypher but she is also a member of the Order of the Green Dragon alongside her husband. With Richard Cypher she has two children in the form of Davin, and Lena Cypher of which both are relatively young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne but Davin has left for the Lucernian Academy where he is training alongside many other powerful nobles. Sarah Plaup was born into the wealthy House Plaup and throughout her youth she was treated to the best that money could buy to the point that she did become rather vain. This begin to change somewhat after she grew closer to her sibling Davin Plaup of whom taught her of how her family was gaining their money, and she begin to become resentful of what she had. When she was seventeen she was married off to Richard Cypher and without much emotion except to her brother Davin and sister Michelle she left her family and travelled to Forks. She and Richard would become close to eachother following the birth of their first child, but in a lot of ways they felt much like very close friends. Either way together they had grown very close, and when William Lovie III. founded the Order of the Green Dragon she joined the order alongside her husband. When a mission to the Island of Frey was made she was one of the head diplomats sent to the island, and her husband Richard was sent as one of the three senior diplomats to the embassy alongside Reyne Fossoway. History Early History Sarah Plaup was born into the wealthy House Plaup and throughout her youth she was treated to the best that money could buy to the point that she did become rather vain. This begin to change somewhat after she grew closer to her sibling Davin Plaup of whom taught her of how her family was gaining their money, and she begin to become resentful of what she had. When she was seventeen she was married off to Richard Cypher and without much emotion except to her brother Davin and sister Michelle she left her family and travelled to Forks. She and Richard would become close to eachother following the birth of their first child, but in a lot of ways they felt much like very close friends. Either way together they had grown very close, and when William Lovie III. founded the Order of the Green Dragon she joined the order alongside her husband. When a mission to the Island of Frey was made she was one of the head diplomats sent to the island, and her husband Richard was sent as one of the three senior diplomats to the embassy alongside Reyne Fossoway. Frey Island : '' "The Island of Frey was a place that everyone knew was rife with problems. The land was controlled with an iron fist, and from what little we knew we had gathered that the leadership in House Frey was extremely unpopular. To be invited to the island was something we hadn't expected, but for those of us chosen to go, there was a sence of both dread and excitement over what would happen."'' : -Richard Cypher It was following the annexation of the Riverlands that the Kingdom of Frey would for the first time send a diplomat to meet with the Kingdom of Lucerne. Before this moment the Frey's had been clear in that while their island was open to trade they had no interest in the Order of the Green Dragon or anyone else coming to the island. This was honored, but when Walder "Black" Frey arrived in the Port of Stormwind the situation changed nearly completely. He said that the time for the growth in the relationship was now, and that he had been granted permission to extend the olive branch towards the Kingdom of Lucerne. Several important members arrived in the port including Eddard Starke, Charles Swan, and the king in William Lovie III. accompanied by Nicoli Machiavelli. The group would accept the offers of trade, but wanted in return the establisment of an embassy on the island to make sure that the relationship was maintaining itself as they wanted. Black Walder would suprisingly accept this offer and said that a piece of land within one of their larger cities would be given for the purpose of establising their own embassy. With the agreement in place Black Walder would leave the port and return to the island of Frey. Nicoli said that this was clearly a trap, but that at this moment they needed influence on the island and this may be the easiest way to do that. The plan became for the Order of the Green Dragon to establish a heavily fortified embassy within the city, and then for them to spread several smaller controlled areas throughout the island where more members of the Order would arrive and begin to the process of finding houses that could be loyal to them. Family Members Relationships Category:House Plaup Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Cypher Category:Order of the Green Dragon